In various industries it is sometimes necessary to make an electrical connection across a pressure boundary. For example, in deep sea applications, it is often necessary to connect an electrical cable through the bulkhead of a remotely operated underwater vehicle (ROV) to electronics inside the ROV. In order to withstand the pressure of deep sea applications, ROVs typically have thick bulkheads. The thick bulkheads typically require custom electrical connectors which are long enough to extend completely through the bulkhead and engage a nut on the other side of the bulkhead to secure the connector. However, the long custom connectors are typically more expensive than a standard off-the-shelf connector. In addition, the lead time associated with the custom connectors is usually significantly longer than the lead time associated with standard connectors.
Another disadvantage of the custom connector is that the length of the connector causes a loss in packaging efficiency and reduced reliability of the design due to cable chaffing. The cable chafing is due in part to the high profile of the nut used to engage the custom connector from the inside of the ROV. For example, one or more jam nuts are typically used to secure the custom connector to the bulkhead. The jam nuts have a high profile threaded section which engages the custom connector. Furthermore, when a user attempts to tighten or remove the cable that connects to the connector from outside the ROV, the jam nuts coupled to the custom connector will often spin and come loose entirely. The pressure end cap of the bulkhead must then be removed to access and tighten the internal jam nuts.